Wasted
by Amythest Girl
Summary: Blair decides that if she or Chuck is every going to move on, or have a chance of a new life, they need to go their seperate ways. Set after the Chuck/Blair/Jack fiasco of season 3. Songfic: Carrie Underwood - Wasted.


**_Hey guys,_**

**_So I was listening to Carrie Underwoods "Wasted" when this story came to me. _**

**_I know it is a little out of character for both Blair and Chuck, but not completely unimaginable._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Gossip Girl or Carrie Underwood's song "Wasted"_**

**_Enjoy:)  
_**

* * *

_Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass  
She said, "Sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back, let's face it"_

How many times had she tried to do what she was doing in this very moment? How many times had she tried to leave this penthouse that was once filled with love and devotion? A penthouse, that was now full of regret and pain. The tears are sliding down her face, falling to the polished boards below her feet; her heart is aching in her chest. She doesn't know when their love slipped away, but she knows that her love started lacking when he traded her for his precious hotel.

_For one split second, she almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
"I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it"_

She stands at the door, knowing that once she turns the handle and steps out the door she won't be returning. She isn't sure where she'll go, but anywhere is better than here. She wipes the tears from her face and takes the final step towards the door. Opens it and closes it behind her, with her head held high.

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted_

Down in the lobby of the hotel she looks around her, knowing that she will never have to wake up in this place feeling that her life is slipping away from her. Thinking that everything could've been better if she just walked out when she had the chance. This is what she was doing; walking out while she had the chance.

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it"_

He sits on the sofa, with the tumbler against his head. Knowing that the love of his life just walked out that door forever; and no matter what he ever does, no matter how he ever tries to get her back, nothing will work. He picks himself up, and stumbles towards the kitchenette in his penthouse and pours the rest of his drink down the sink. Sighing to himself, knowing that he has to let go of it, he can't keep living in what was, and what could be. He has to face it, she's not coming back.

_'Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the colour of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted  
_

He walks towards the bed, knowing that drinking anymore is not going to help him. He has a meeting in the morning, and he can't smell of stale alcohol. Tomorrow when he wakes up, he will see the brightness of the new day, the shining light of a new start.

_She kept drivin' along  
'Til the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side_

She had the driver simply drive. She didn't know where he was driving, and she didn't know where she was headed, both physically and emotionally. It was the crossroads of her life, it was a new beginning, and the end and the start were crossing over, like the moon and the sun cross at the start of a new day. She smiles slightly to herself with satisfaction; knowing that in the end, everything will be ok.

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while, yeah yeah_

He woke up that next morning, climbed out of bed and tiredly strolled into the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, had a shaved and styled his hair before he dared look himself in the eyes. To his surprise, when he did, he looked refreshed; as if he had a clear perspective, a clear view of where he was heading. Something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted_

He walked the streets of Manhattan like he owned them. He did own them, well, most of them anyway. It had been 3 years since Blair had walked out of his penthouse. He had heard from Serena that she was doing well, studying pre-law. She had just graduated, top of her class, valedictorian; like he expected anything less from her. He was glad that she was doing well for herself that her life wasn't going to waste. He still loves her, a part of him always will; but he knows it is better this way, better for them both.

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the colour of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted_

She walked down the streets of Manhattan with a spring in her step. She had not walked down these streets in 3 years. She had not had one trip back to New York since she walked out of Chuck's penthouse all those years ago. She had heard through Nate that he was doing quite well for himself, and was opening a new office in France when the New Year comes about. She was glad that he was doing well for himself. There is a part of her that will always love him; but they were no good for each other. As much as they thrived together, they were better apart. She turns her head to look across the street and sees him walking down like he owns it. She stops and watches for a minute, just as he stops and turns as well. They see each other for the first time in 3 years. He nods his head towards her, and she gives a slight wave. He turns and continues on his way. She's glad that neither of there lives is being spent wasted.

_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the colour of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it was rather short, but I thought it turned out rather well. I haven't written a songfic before so for my first shot at it i'm pretty proud,lol.**_

_**I honestly don't believe or see how Chuck could be Chuck without Blair and how Blair could be Blair without Chuck, but for the essence of this story, it needed to be that way.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)  
**_


End file.
